Days in the Lives
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots surrounding different characters and what they do for a living, and during their time off from their jobs!
1. Television

Television

**Hello! This is just a super short one shot. However, I'm thinking of turning it into a series of one shots, with varying length. So, if you think that's a good idea, review, let me know, and request a theme or word for it to be centered around. Please, and thank you :) **

**So without further delay, here's the story!**

* * *

They enjoyed sitting and watching TV. Sitting on the couch, curled up together, and watching their favorite shows. In a way, Ginny and Harry were trying to be normal.

Even though they knew they weren't.

When Ginny moved in with Harry, she had been confused about the black box in the living room. But soon, she had grown accustomed to it, and they had found many TV shows that they sat down regularly to watch. Today was Monday and that meant Top Gear.

The two wizards sat on the couch with their dinners. It was later at night, but they had been out at work, and had both had to come home late. They also had wanted to relax a bit before getting dinner and watching the Muggle program.

"I still don't understand the fascination that Muggles have for cars. I mean, they look nice and all. But, it just doesn't seem practical! They're really missing out on being able to apparate." Ginny said, "What was it like riding in a car, Harry?"

"I grew up with it, so I don't find it weird. But it's like being in a metal… Thing… On wheels. They have radios so you can listen to talk shows and music. And you can control the speed you go at." He replied, looking at his redheaded girlfriend.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the show. Richard was racing taxis from different countries to see which one was the best. The race was exciting, with the Touring Car Legends not following Richard Hammond's instructions to _not_ slam into each other, but doing it anyway. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing when one of the taxis slammed through the Russian limousine.

They stayed up late that night, watching re-runs of Top Gear. And when Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder at twelve thirty in the morning, he carried her upstairs, bridal style, then tucked her in and climbed in beside her.

* * *

**Again, let me know what you think, and don't forget to request ideas you'd like to see!**

**-RMarie**


	2. Home

Home

**I just want to make a quick note to fellow author mintywonder45 who asked if this was about Romance. I left the genres open, because some of them will be romance, yes, and others might not be. So I didn't want to put the series in a definite category. **

**Another thing to mintywonder45, here's your story about Ron and Hermione! Hope you like it **

Hermione walked through the doors of the flat she shared with Ron. He was out on an auror mission, and last she heard, he would be home later that week. The flat was lonely without Ron in it, and Hermione felt alone because he wasn't there to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck lightly before telling her he loved her. It wasn't home without Ron in it. She made a quick dinner, and ate it in front of the TV. Hermione sighed, it was a Tuesday, and Ron wasn't due back until at least Thursday.

"It's going to be a very long week." She said to herself.

That night though, she got a letter from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Things are going well out here in the field. It's been a bit hard to track this guy down, and I wish we had you with us to use your smarts, but it's dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get hurt, or worse. I know we've been through stopping Voldemort babe, but I just don't want you to be stuck in harm's way again because you just mean too much to me. _

_Like I said when I left, I should be home by Thursday, but if I'm not, don't worry. I'll still come home to you. You are my home and I will never leave, ok? I love you._

_Ron_

She must have read it over and over a thousand times before actually reacting. She swiftly moved over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started up her reply.

_Dear Ron,_

_It's good to hear that you're all doing alright. I understand, the rogue Death Eaters can be pretty sneaky. Just be careful, ok love? I understand how you feel, because I don't want you in harm's way again either. You mean a lot to me too, Ron._

_I anticipate your arrival and I look forward to it. You've been gone too long. Don't tell me not to worry, Ron. Whenever you go away I worry. But I know you will never leave me. I love you too._

_Hermione_

The young witch tied the parchment to the foot of the owl, then sent it back out to find Ron and deliver the message. She then went up to her and Ron's bedroom, put on one of his t-shirts and climbed into bed.

_Wednesday_

The next day, Hermione went through her daily routine. Work, home, dinner. It was like her life was turning into a grey mess. Ron had been gone since the previous Wednesday. The aurors couldn't apparate, because the Death Eaters had a way to track it. So they'd had to travel on foot.

After her dinner, Hermione got a cup of tea and decided to call Ginny.

_"Hello?" _Ginny said.

"Hello Ginny!" Hermione said back.

_"Hermione! How are you? It's been forever."_

She sighed, "I'm alright, you?"

_"Missing Ron?"_ Hermione could tell that Ginny was smirking on the other side of the line, _"I haven't heard from him… Is he ok? And I'm good_."

"Yes I miss him, and he's doing fine. I just got a letter from him yesterday. I just don't know when he'll be home. I don't want to say it's definitely Thursday, because you know how these things go. But I hope he returns without injury."

_"At least he'll come home to you. I know he cares a lot about you, Hermione. He was telling me the other day."_

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione smiled, "Now, how about you and Harry?"

The two women talked for another hour, telling each other funny stories and gossiping. They also talked about work. It was late when they hung up the phone. Hermione headed up to bed and fell asleep.

_Thursday_

Today, thought Hermione, today is when Ron is supposed to be home. Don't get your hopes up, you know sometimes he returns late. But today is the day!

She was bouncing around her and Ron's room getting ready for the day. She apparated to work and was on time, the same as every morning. Hermione went throughout her day doing what she usually did, go to meetings, and write her assignments, seeing as she was a journalist. She met up for lunch with Ginny, and then went back to work.

When she got home, Hermione waited in anticipation the whole night. She wanted to hear the door open and then Ron's voice call out "I'm home, 'Mione!"

But he didn't come.

_Friday_

Hermione's spirits were starting to get down. She had a façade on at work thought. Her spirits lifted a bit on the way home, because she thought that Ron would be there that day. However, she reminded herself not to get too excited and hopeful.

But she was rewarded when she walked through the door. Ron was sitting on the couch watching TV. Hermione closed the door, locked it, then dropped her bags and coat. He looked up turned off the TV, then grinned.

"Ron."

"Hermione."

She closed the distance and kissed him deeply, "Welcome home, love."

**Whew! That one was actually long! I hope you enjoyed it. I have a silly chapter coming up next. A friend of mine requested it, so I told him that I'd write it. Don't forget to request stuff that you want to see! **

**-RMarie**


	3. Soccer

Soccer

**Hello! So this chapter is meant to be funny. I mean no disrespect to Real Madrid supporters. Also, I used Google translate to do the small bit of Spanish because I'm learning French so therefore don't know any Spanish. So I'm sorry if that's way wrong. **

**Anyway! A friend of mine wanted me to write this, like I said at the end of the last chapter. He's a fan of FC Barcelona and wanted this to happen. So he gave me the background ideas, and I put them into a small, and probably not very good, one shot. So, this one's for you, sassy BFF :) **

* * *

Arthur Weasley had made an interesting discovery that day. He had discovered a peculiar Muggle activity called _soccer._ Since Mr. Weasley was so fascinated by Muggle things, he had found this particular thing interesting. Especially the two teams he had discovered.

FC Barcelona and Real Madrid.

Now, Arthur Weasely hadn't meant to take sides, but he favored FC Barcelona. Real Madrid was a bit too… Real for him.

That's why he found himself running with a giant crowd of Muggles going to burn down the Real Madrid Stadium. He honestly didn't know why he enjoyed it so much, but the thought of going and setting something a flame sounded like a good opportunity to learn more about non magic folk. Muggles seemed to do it a lot, and he wanted to see the fun in it.

Of course, he had also thought it appropriate to buy a Real Madrid jersey and burn it with the stadium. And so he did.

But there was one more problem. He needed to learn Spanish to communicate. So he found a spell book, and cued the music.

The people around him now were all FC Barcelona supporters and they were shouting "Abajo el Real Madrid!" Which, thanks to his language spell, Arthur Weasley could understand as "Down with Real Madrid!"

The crowd threw their torches onto the stadium and watched it burn. Arthur balled up the jersey and threw it at the blazing theater. But once he got used to the celebration, Mr. Weasley found it rather boring. So he walked to a secluded area and apparated home.

And watched an FC Barcelona game.

* * *

**So! That was that. I hope it was decent. A guest requested a good topic for the next story and I already have formed a small idea so I'm excited about that. **

**-RMarie**


	4. Life

Life

**Hello there! This is chapter 4 of Days in the Lives. It was requested by a guest who wanted a story about James and Lily right before Harry was born. So, to that guest, I hope you enjoy your story about James and Lily. And also, I hope I got the timing correct. **

* * *

Lily Potter sat in front of a window in her and James' house in Godric's Hollow. It was a small, charming place and they had moved in quickly and had soon made it home. Unpacking their things, putting the furniture in the dining room, putting plates and silverware away in the kitchen. Decorating the living room, and the bedroom and the offices and bathrooms. They had moved in a few months before they got married. After their wedding, they spent their wedding night at their house, and didn't hesitate to consummate their marriage.

It was a year and eight months since they had gotten married, and Lily was eight months pregnant. She was getting ready for work when she had her first bout of morning sickness. She had it for a few days before she finally went to the Doctor about it and found out that she was pregnant.

While sitting in front of the window and looking out to a bright, beautiful summer day, Lily remembered the day she told James that he was going to be a father.

_She sat nervously at the table, leg bouncing, and waiting for James to return home. There were so many ways that she could tell James, and she figured she should just get straight to the point and tell him that she was pregnant. There were butterflies doing gymnastics routines in her stomach, but then it turned into something more than that and she ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach._

_ James chose that exact moment to come home._

_ "Lil, you ok?" His voice was laced with worry._

_ "No." She whimpered._

_ James made his way up to where his wife was sitting._

_ "I went to the doctor the other day, James."_

_ "Yeah? Did you figure out what's wrong?"_

_ Lily took a shaky breath, looked up at James, then took hold of James' hand and brought it to her stomach._

_ "I'm pregnant James." _

_ He looked at her for a few tense moments before kissing her deeply, "I'm going to be a father? We're going to be parents?" James grinned._

_ Lily nodded and smiled up at her husband._

That was one of the best days of Lily's life. She was terrified that James was going to up and leave her to raise the baby on her own. They had decided to wait until the baby was born to learn the gender. James and Lily had also decided to wait until a month or two before the due date to start picking out names. And they were going to do that today, when James got home from work.

The only problem was that Lily didn't know when James was coming home from work. He had recently gotten back from an auror mission a few days ago and was swamped with paper work. Lily sighed and got up. She made her way away from the window and went downstairs to fix herself a cup of tea. Lily was going to put the tea bag in when a pair of familiar hands placed themselves on her swollen belly and a soft par of lips pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Hey Lil." James rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey James. How was work?" She put the tea bag in the mug.

"It was long and tedious. I'm glad to be home with my beautiful wife and child."

Lily turned around and pressed a kiss to her husband's lips, "We missed you too. Now, do you want to work out the names for our beautiful baby?"

"Sure thing, Lils."

The couple sat down at the table, and started on picking out names. They started with girl names.

"Alright James, you go first."

"Gertrude."

"Merlin's beard, no!"

"What's wrong with Gertrude?"

"I don't want our child named Gertrude Potter, James." Lily took a sip of tea.

"Ok, what's your idea?"

"What about Annabeth?"

"I like that one. We can have it as a choice." James got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it under possible girl's names.

"Good. Now should we make a list of a few then decide our favorite for each?"

James nodded.

"Ok. Your turn!"

They settled on two more names for a girl; Monica and Ramona.

"Now for the boy's names!" Lily said, "James any ideas?"

"Can James be his middle name?"

"Of course dear."

"Yes! Ok, that's mine. What's yours?"

"Richard?"

"No. I don't like that name."

"Ok… Uh, George?"

"That one is good." James wrote it down.

Lily and James had a grand total of two names, George and Alan, before James blurted out, "Harry."

His wife stared at him, "That's perfect, James. I think it's settled for the boy names. If he's a boy, he'll be called Harry. Harry James Potter."

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't have them pick a definite girl's name, but I wanted to end that one shot on kind of a hopeful-ish moment. As of right now, I have no idea what chapter 5 will have, so I'll have to figure that out! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-RMarie**


	5. Infinitesimal

Infinitesimal

**Hi! This one took me a while, I know. I don't really know if this fits the word all that well, but oh well! I hope it's good anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"Hey, Harry?" Ginny called out from their bedroom.

"Yeah Gin?" He called back from the kitchen.

"Are Ron and Hermione coming over today or is that tomorrow?"

"That's tomorrow. Ron told me that he was getting home to Hermione tonight, so they'll be a bit busy tonight." Harry said. He flipped over the pancakes and started cracking eggs. Ginny rarely cooked, because Harry spent most of his childhood cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Harry Potter," Ginny laughed, "Are you suggesting your best friends are shagging tonight?" She came out to the kitchen and got a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"Ginny, this is Ron and Hermione we're talking about. There's an infinitesimal chance that they're _not_ shagging tonight." He grinned at her.

Ginny shook her head and laughed. Harry could be rather inappropriate at times, especially with his friends. This was also her _brother_ he was talking about, and the thought of anyone wanting to do… that… with her brother disgusted her. She just hoped it wouldn't come up the next day because she didn't think she could eat dinner.

A steaming plate of buttermilk pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs was set in front of her. Ginny looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, "Thanks Harry. It looks delicious."

"Anytime, Gin." He smiled back.

The young red head reached for the butter and a butter knife to spread with. She opened the lid, and scooped some out on the knife, and began to spread it evenly over the pancake. When she was done, she took the syrup and poured it on the pancakes. Then she dug in.

Harry and Ginny ate their breakfast in silence. Then they went off to their jobs with a quick kiss (more like a long, deep kiss), and they worked.

Harry had been on an Auror mission lately as well, and he was in the process of filling out all the paper work. The sheet he was filling out right now was the outline of the mission. He sighed, dipped his quill in ink and started writing.

_"The outline of this mission was to catch some rogue Death Eaters. They were terrorizing Muggles in France, by using the unforgivable curses. Jones, Selvian, Hordon and I went by Muggle transport to Nice, France. We then tracked down the Death Eaters, and defeated them. The modes of transport we used were…"_

He spent another half an hour listing the transportations, the locations, the spells, the death eaters, and even the places they stayed at and ate at. The Ministry was better now that the corruption had been brought out and since that happened, Aurors had to fill out very specific details of what they did on missions to make sure there was no foul play on the Aurors' part.

Then he went to a meeting with his superiors, in which they briefed him on a mission that he was going to go solo on.

"Mr. Potter this mission is very top secret. There is something fishy going on in Godric's Hollow, and we want you to check it out. There's been reports of weird happenings in your old house. I know that it's going to be a little hard going back to your old residence, but we think you're more than fit to lead this mission." Kingsley said.

"I can handle it, sir. What kind of things are happening?" Harry accepted the case file and started flipping through the pages and reports.

"There's been strange noises coming from it every night. Screams, flashes of light. Things like that. It always happens the same time every night. We have reason to believe it's in relation to your parent's death," Kingsley paused to let the news sink in for Harry, "When you've read the case file, and when you feel ready, we ask that you go check it out. However, within the next week is preferred."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I'll get this read today and start getting ready to go," He slid his own case file forward, "Here's my report from the last mission."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry went back to his desk and read through the case file. It consisted mainly of reports and statements from the Muggles who called the police and the Witches and Wizards who had sent a Patronus to the Ministry to notify them. Luckily, they had some fellow witches and wizards on the police force, so they were able to get their reports and findings. He sighed. This was going to be a hard mission to go out on. Harry hoped Ginny was having a better day.

Ginny was having a better day.

Sort of.

Her Quidditch practice was quite rough, and usually she would love it, but she had an injury and it was hurting her quite a bit. She pulled a muscle in her arm and every time she reached for the quaffle, a dagger of pain would shoot through her arm. She dropped it and her team mate, Ally Jones caught it.

"Alright there, Gin?" She asked, concerned.

Ginny shook her head. She landed her broom and walked off the pitch with tears stinging her eyes. The coach was screaming at her for ditching practice but Ginny didn't care. The pain was there constantly after sticking her arm out at a bad angle. Ginny stormed into the hospital room and the team healer looked up.

"Ms. Weasly! How is your arm today?" She smiled.

"Excuse my language, Mellie, but bloody awful. I just hurt it more out on the pitch, and I think the tear got worse. Coach yelled at me for walking off without permission but it hurt too badly." Ginny winced as Mellie had her move to take off her robes.

Mellie examined Ginny's arm and told her to go home. Ginny apparated home and sat down with her arm wrapped.

Harry got home an hour or so later, and greeted Ginny with a kiss. Then he saw her bandaged arm and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine. I just reached too far at an odd angle for the torn muscle and it got worse."

"I know there's an infinitesimal chance you'll do anything about it, but seriously Gin, if you need anything, I'm here. If in the middle of the night you need medicine or something like that, I'll get it for you." Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks. I love you, you know that, right?" Ginny said seriously.

"I love you too, Gin." Harry said back.

"You know now, to use the common word of the day, there's an infinitesimal chance that _we're _not shagging tonight, right? Because seriously Harry, I bloody love you and I want to show you."

"But your arm-"

"Screw the pain." Ginny kissed him soundly.

"Ok." Harry said back, grinning.

* * *

**So I hope that was good! The next chapter is another James and Lily story, but it's gonna be like a fluffy short cute no plot type thing. Don't forget to review and request topics and pairings!**

**-RMarie**


End file.
